


There’s no Way we could Disguise it Secretly

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Poor Shikamaru, he's seen things that you people wouldn't believe, improper use of the hokage office
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Quattro volte in cui Shikamaru avrebbedavverodovuto bussare prima di entrare nell'ufficio dell'Hokage.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707





	1. Take me to your Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There’s no Way we could Disguise it Secretly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553502) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> TITOLO: (I’ve had) The Time of my Life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Giovedì 3 Gennaio 1693  
> TITOLO: Everybody Talks - Neon Trees

Shikamaru ciondolava per le vie di Konoha, l’aria pungente di gennaio che gli infastidiva il volto imporporandogli le guance. Era ancora presto, lo sapeva bene, ma quella notte aveva dormito male (come capitava spesso intorno all’anniversario della morte di Asuma) e aveva deciso che tanto valeva andare al lavoro così da poter tornare a casa prima quella sera.

Mentre camminava tranquillo, chinando ogni tanto il capo per rispondere ai saluti, il suo sguardo raggiunse il settimo volto sulla montagna degli Hokage ed un sorriso gli stirò le labbra. Vent’anni prima non ci avrebbe scommesso un ryo, ed invece, alla fine, Naruto era diventato Hokage.

Naruto era stato eletto Nanadaime Hokage meno di un anno prima ma il passaggio di cappello era filato abbastanza liscio. Ovvio, Naruto aveva passato anni ad affiancare Kakashi nei doveri del leader di Konoha, imparando tattica e diplomazia (entrambe qualità di cui era praticamente sprovvisto), oltre che storia, economia ed un’enorme quantità di altre nozioni essenziali per guidare uno dei cinque maggiori Villaggi ninja del mondo. Perciò Shikamaru era tranquillo perché ora non solo Naruto era il ninja più forte di Konoha ma ne era anche il capo. E il fatto che fosse in una relazione stabile con l’altro shinobi più potente al mondo era un valore aggiunto.

Senza nemmeno accorgersene si ritrovò all’interno dei corridoi del palazzo. Non era l’unico, ovviamente: al palazzo dell’Hokage c’era sempre qualcuno, ad ogni ora della notte e del giorno, che il Nanadaime fosse in ufficio o meno.

Era quasi arrivato al suo, di ufficio, quando dei passi veloci lo ridestarono dai suoi pensieri ed un «Shikamaru-senpai!» urlato da una voce troppo entusiasta per quell’ora del mattino lo fece voltare.

Yurito, capelli biondi, sorriso luminoso, gli stava correndo incontro, alcuni rotoli stretti al petto. Aveva iniziato a lavorare nell’ufficio dell’Hokage un paio d’anni dopo Shikamaru, quando era un chūnin da pochi mesi e, sebbene ormai fosse uno dei segretari più abili del palazzo e con più di un decennio di esperienza alle spalle, continuava a chiamarlo “senpai”… cosa che lo irritava anche abbastanza. Aveva provato a farlo desistere dall’uso dell’onorifico? Almeno un migliaio di volte. Ma non c’era stato verso, né con suppliche né con minacce (e Shikamaru capiva sempre di più il disagio di Kakashi degli anni passati).

«È arrivato questo da Suna giusto un minuto fa. Dicono che è urgente», gli comunicò lo shinobi.

Shikamaru prese immediatamente il rotolo che gli veniva porto e scorse rapidamente il contenuto. Poi tirò internamente un sospiro di sollievo: niente di grave, anzi, buone notizie.

«Grazie, Yurito. Appena Naruto arriva glielo –»

«Oh, è già qui», l’interruppe lui, pescando dalla tasca il pacchetto delle sigarette (e Shikamaru le occhieggiò con desiderio, la mano che fremeva per correre alle sue, maledicendo internamente il giorno in cui aveva deciso di smettere di fumare). «È arrivato circa un’ora fa, pochi minuti dopo di me. Sì, ero stupito quanto te, senpai, ma ha detto che ieri sera gli è arrivato un messaggio da Sasuke-san che gli comunicava che sarebbe arrivato in mattinata per fare rapporto sulla missione e voleva essere qui per accoglierlo».

«Mmm», borbottò Shikamaru. Se Sasuke era tornato voleva dire che Naruto sarebbe stato più deconcentrato, desideroso di tornare a casa presto per passare del tempo con il suo compagno. Una seccatura. «Ok. Allora glielo porto subito, prima che Sasuke arrivi. Oh, potresti prendere il materiale sul –»

«Sul clan Hyūga. Sì, lo so, è già tutto pronto». Ed ecco perché collaboravano così bene da più di un decennio: sul lavoro erano meravigliosamente in sintonia. «Ci vediamo fra mezz’ora, senpai. Ti farò trovare il tuo solito tè ad aspettarti».

Shikamaru mugolò di nuovo e s’incamminò verso l’ufficio dell’Hokage, un sorriso in volto. Nel corso degli ultimi anni il lavoro d’ufficio era diventato sempre più gestibile, soprattutto da quando, su insistenza di Kakashi (e Sakura), aveva assunto degli aiutanti come Yurito: governare un Villaggio era un lavoro ben più duro di quanto potesse sembrare e le scartoffie non finivano mai, quindi avere alcune persone fidate a cui rivolgersi era decisamente un bene… e forse l’unico modo per non ubriacarsi ogni giorno.

Scuotendo un poco il capo Shikamaru tornò a concentrarsi sul lavoro e sul rotolo che stringeva in mano. L’aprì di nuovo e sbirciò il contenuto, questa volta leggendolo con più calma mentre camminava nel corridoio deserto; si trattava di informazioni importanti riguardo ad una banda di nukenin che si aggirava da settimane sul confine con Ame e che aveva depredato alcuni villaggi di entrambi i Paesi. Non era nulla di urgente ma forse sarebbero servite alla squadra che era in ricognizione da quelle parti. Nulla di vitale, davvero, ma prima avessero avuto in mano quelle informazioni prima avrebbero potuto modificare i loro piani. Doveva farlo leggere a Naruto.

Quando finalmente si trovò davanti alla porta l’aprì immediatamente. Aveva sempre bussato, con Kakashi, ma Naruto gli aveva espressamente ordinato di non farlo, di entrare sempre e comunque perché confidava che, se Shikamaru andava in ufficio, era sicuramente per un’ottima ragione (parole dell’Hokage, non di Shikamaru).

Così non bussò. Grave errore. Tremendo, orribile errore. Perché davanti ai suoi occhi si aprì una scena che non avrebbe voluto vedere e che sapeva gli sarebbe rimasta impressa nella memoria fin sul suo letto di morte.

Naruto era carponi sulla scrivania, senza maglia, le ginocchia ben piantate sul legno tra le gambe di Sasuke che aveva i pantaloni calati alle caviglie e l’unico braccio che circondava il collo del partner mentre lo baciava con trasporto. Con orrore, Shikamaru si rese conto che la mano prostetica di Naruto era infilata nei boxer del compagno e si muoveva in maniera inequivocabile.

Si sentì avvampare proprio mentre i due si separavano con un rumore umido e all’improvviso si ritrovò inchiodato a terra dal loro sguardo.

«Shikamaru!» esclamò Naruto mentre si rimetteva dritto, il volto rosso come un peperone, _la mano ancora immersa nei boxer di Sasuke_ il cui sguardo sembrava molto simile a quello di quando era un ragazzino in cerca di vendetta. «Ahh… ehm… Cosa…?»

«È arrivato un dispaccio da Suna su quei nukenin ad Ame», s’affrettò ad interrompere il balbettio del suo amico mentre lottava con l’imbarazzo, gli occhi che cercavano di rimanere fissati sulla sua faccia e non scendere su quella mano _che ancora era in un posto decisamente intimo_.

«Ah, sì, me ne occuperò più tardi», asserì il Nanadaime, il rossore ora diffuso al collo e alle spalle. E nel frattempo Sasuke non si era mosso di un millimetro, l’occhio nero puntato su Shikamaru (e se un’occhiata avesse potuto uccidere…). «Ti dispiace lasciarlo… ehm… lasciarlo…»

Ma Naruto non dovette annaspare oltre per concludere il pensiero perché Shikamaru aveva già appoggiato il rotolo su un mobile ad un paio di metri dalla porta ed era tornato rapidamente sui suoi passi.

«Chiamami se avrai bisogno. Con permesso», e si voltò, desideroso più che mai di uscire da quel cavolo di ufficio. Era già fuori, la porta semichiusa, quando Naruto tornò a chinarsi sul compagno e gli affondò i denti nella spalla. Kami-sama.

«Ehi Shikamaru», lo richiamò l’Hokage prima che potesse chiudere la porta per andare a buttarsi giù dal Monte. «Perché tu e gli altri non vi prendete un paio d’ore libere?»

Lui grugnì e chiuse la porta su una altro morso (con gemito mal trattenuto di Sasuke).

Finalmente fuori dall’ufficio, Shikamaru si sentì sgonfiare. Perché proprio a lui? Che male aveva fatto?

«Non mi pagano abbastanza per sopportare queste cose», borbottò mentre afferrava il pacchetto delle sigarette da una delle tasche e mettendosene rapidamente una in bocca… per poi rimetterla via all’istante: _dannato_ il giorno in cui aveva deciso di smettere di fumare.

Affrettando il passo per allontanarsi dal suono sommesso di un altro gemito (un sigillo silenziatore, cazzo! Era troppo da chiedere?) tornò al suo ufficio dove Yurito lo guardò ad occhi sgranati per un secondo.

«Senpai, cosa –»

«Non chiedere», lo interruppe, sollevando distrattamente una mano e passandosela sul volto: sì, era ancora decisamente rosso. «Non lo vuoi sapere, fidati di me. Comunque, l’Hokage ci ha… graziosamente concesso un paio d’ore di libertà. Avverti tutti di andare a farsi un giro; e dì al personale necessario di stare lontano dall’ufficio. _Molto_ lontano».

«Cos’è successo?»

«Non lo vuoi sapere», ripeté lui, mentre occhieggiava il materiale sul clan Hyūga… per poi lasciarlo lì ed avviarsi verso l’uscita, il suo kohai al seguito. Oh, no. Naruto aveva detto due ore libere e non aveva _alcuna intenzione_ di portarsi dietro quella roba.

«Oh, andiamo», supplicò Yurito, il volto luminoso come quello di un bambino il giorno del suo compleanno. «Sei rosso come un peperone. Qualcosa _è_ successo. Per forza! Cos’è successo? Eh? Cos’è successo?»

Shikamaru si bloccò, pronto a rimproverarlo ma… oh, bè, era lui ad insistere, dopotutto.

«Sasuke è tornato», disse semplicemente e lo lasciò lì, col suo sguardo confuso, a sbrogliare la matassa. Era improbabile che collegasse le cose in tempi brevi, ma Yurito era un uomo poco paziente e le probabilità che tornasse sull’argomento dopo la loro pausa-obbligata erano poche… sia che svelasse l’arcano sia che non ci riuscisse. Per lui era una vittoria in entrambi i casi.

Salutando distrattamente con un gesto della mano Shikamaru uscì al sole e si mise a camminare per le vie di Konoha, ora molto più animate.

Non voleva tornare a casa. Shikadai e Shikari avevano passato la notte da sua madre e sarebbero rimasti con lei fino all’ora di pranzo, e Temari era tornata da una missione la sera precedente e quando era uscito le aveva suggerito di stendersi e riposare ancora qualche ora. _Aveva_ voglia di stare con sua moglie, davvero (e sedare quel bisogno che la sera precedente non erano riusciti ad alleviare, entrambi troppo esausti per fare più che qualche coccola), ma più di tutto non voleva essere costretto a raccontare perché non era al lavoro: lei si sarebbe divertita un mondo ma lui molto meno. Perciò decise che sarebbe andato in uno dei suoi posti preferiti per osservare il cielo. E forse poi sarebbe passato a fare un saluto ad Asuma.

Ora che era un uomo con un piano, Shikamaru cambiò direzione, imboccando un vicoletto circondato da alberi. Si era immesso sulla via principale, la sua destinazione solo a poche centinaia di metri, quando una voce lo riscosse.

«Yo, Shikamaru».

Kakashi era dietro di lui, una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni della divisa, l’altra sollevata a mo’ di saluto. Era sorprendente che lo conoscesse da vent’anni e non fosse cambiato di una virgola. L’unico segno del passare del tempo sul suo volto erano delle piccole rughe attorno agli occhi e, anche se con la maschera non si vedevano, agli angoli della bocca. Era una vista così familiare che Shikamaru sentì svanire dalle spalle un po’ della tensione che non si era accorto di provare.

«Rokudaime-sama», lo salutò, chinando appena il capo in segno di rispetto.

«Via, via, mi pareva fossimo giunti ad un accordo al riguardo molti anni fa», protestò Kakashi avvicinandosi, il rimprovero nella voce ma il sorriso evidente negli occhi grigi. «Cosa fai fuori dall’ufficio a quest’ora?»

Shikamaru scrollò le spalle e riprese il suo lento camminare per le vie del Villaggio, l’uomo che gli passeggiava accanto.

«In questo momento il mio servizio non è necessario né voluto».

«È successo qualcosa?»

Shikamaru scosse il capo, e se non fosse stato così infastidito ed imbarazzato avrebbe trovato la preoccupazione di Kakashi quasi comica.

«Non avevo mai compreso quanto tu e Sakura siate stati discreti, quando eri Hokage», disse a mo’ di spiegazione, consapevole che l’uomo avrebbe colto al volo l’allusione.

«Ah, capisco. Sasuke è appena tornato dalla sua missione, eh?»

Shikamaru grugnì e la risatina di Kakashi quasi gli strappò un sorriso. Quasi.

Poi sentì la mano dell’uomo posarglisi sulla spalla e c’era ancora ilarità nella sua voce quando gli chiese: «Partita a shōgi?» E _questo sì_ che gli strappò un sorriso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa stava lì, non finita in Drive da mesi. Mesi. Ed è una storia che amo da morire. Ed oggi è avvenuto il miracolo: ho finito il primo capitolo.  
> Per il prossimo dovrò aspettare un po', sia perché è a malapena abbozzato, sia perché devo assolutamente introdurre un personaggio, prima.


	2. Just a Little Snack, Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Sasuke è sotto la scrivania, vero?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Mercoledì 19 Aprile 1694  
> TITOLO: One Jump Ahead - Brad Kane

«Dispaccio da parte del Daimyō!» annunciò allegro Yurito.

Shikamaru si trattenne dallo sbattere la fronte sulla scrivania.

Avere a che fare col Daimyō era sempre stato una spina nel culo, fin dai tempi di Kakashi (ancora ricordava quella convocazione che l’aveva tenuto lontano dal Villaggio per un mese o le innumerevoli volte in cui era arrivata una chiamata urgente in piena notte, spesso per le ragioni più assurde), ma era una prerogativa del Daimyō essere un tormento ed era loro compito gestire i suoi capricci… dopotutto era da lui che venivano i soldi che tenevano in piedi Konoha e l’intero sistema ninja che con tanta fatica avevano migliorato nel corso degli ultimi quindici anni.

Perciò, trattenendo il fastidio e la voglia di bruciare il foglio, Shikamaru tese la mano e lo prese per poi leggerlo distrattamente. Come volevasi dimostrare, nulla d’importante. Ma il Daimyō pretendeva una risposta immediata.

«Ok, vado io da Naruto», annunciò, alzandosi con un sospiro. Aveva bisogno di una vacanza da tutta quella politica e da tutti quegli idioti. In effetti era da parecchio tempo che non portavano i bambini a Suna, ma il senso del dovere gli impediva di prendere più di un paio di giorni di ferie per volta. «Tu continua con questa roba».

«Sissignore!»

Shikamaru scosse il capo ma uscì dall’ufficio con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. L’entusiasmo di Yurito era sempre un balsamo per la sua anima stanca.

Sebbene il percorso dal suo ufficio a quello di Naruto fosse piuttosto breve, era già metà pomeriggio e il palazzo dell’Hokage era gremito di gente. Shikamaru salutò qualche persona e venne bloccato da Shihiro, la vecchia signora delle pulizie che aveva servito nel palazzo sin dall’elezione del Sandaime e che conosceva tutto ciò che succedeva all’interno di quelle mura, che gli raccontò di come la figlia di uno dei guardiani di notte avesse la varicella. Era appena riuscito a liberarsi quando una squadra di genin quasi andò a sbattergli contro, indaffarati com’erano a trasportare scatoloni e mucchi di rotoli di missioni un po’ scoloriti. Sì, la torre diventava sempre un percorso ad ostacoli nel pomeriggio e a Shikamaru la cosa non piaceva per niente.

Infine giunse all’ufficio dove due ANBU stavano di guardia e con un breve cenno del capo Shikamaru bussò alla pesante porta di legno e la aprì proprio mentre Naruto l’invitava ad entrare.

«Ah… Shikamaru… che posso fare per te?»

Il suo amico era alla scrivania come al solito, una quantità imbarazzante di carte e contenitori vuoti di ramen istantaneo sparpagliati sul legno. Aveva le guance rosse e sembrava tremendamente rigido nella sedia e un campanello d’allarme iniziò a risuonargli nella mente.

C’era qualcosa di strano e Shikamaru s’affrettò a sondare la stanza con il chakra. Gli ci volle un po’ (non era un ninja sensitivo come Ino) ma alla fine notò qualcosa di strano. O meglio, due cose strane. Innanzitutto uno sfarfallio da sotto la scrivania, come una quantità minima di chakra, appena percepibile. La seconda cosa era che il chakra di Naruto era irregolare, come se fosse ferito o arrabbiato o a disagio… o eccitato. L’illuminazione lo colpì all’improvviso.

Oh, no. No. No no no. _Assolutamente_ no! Non di nuovo. Avevano raggiunto un accordo, Shikamaru aveva messo in chiaro che quel luogo doveva rimanere solo un luogo di lavoro e Naruto _aveva concordato_. Avevano stretto un patto solenne. Aveva giurato _sulla loro amicizia_!

Ma le prove erano incontrovertibili. Dannazione.

Stringendo un po’ gli occhi per dominare il fastidio (e l’imbarazzo) Shikamaru fece la domanda di cui conosceva già la risposta.

«Sasuke è sotto la scrivania, vero?»

«Err…»

Quel verso imbarazzato e gli occhi azzurri che sembravano guardare tutto tranne lui furono una risposta più che sufficiente.

«Dannazione, Naruto, eravamo d’accordo! È già la terza volta in sei mesi, questa», sbottò mentre lottava contro l’imbarazzo ed i ricordi. Dannazione, aveva anche ripreso a bussare alla porta anche se Naruto continuava ad insistere che non fosse necessario. Perché continuava a trovarsi in situazioni come quella?

«Lo so, scusa Shikamaru. Ho infranto la promessa», ribatté Naruto con una scrollata di spalle… ed un gemito sommesso. «Però in realtà la seconda volta non me lo stava proprio su- ouch!»

«Ho capito, me ne vado», ringhiò Shikamaru, il calore che si diffondeva al petto. «Ma posso darvi mezz’ora, un’ora al massimo», concesse, mentre già si voltava e tornava sui suoi passi.

«Cinque minuti saranno più che sufficienti», sussurrò Naruto, il sorriso evidente nella voce.

«Questa è un’informazione di cui non avevo bisogno», borbottò lui mentre cercava di non far sedimentare quelle parole nella mente. «Mezz’ora». E chiuse la porta.

Una volta in corridoio, Shikamaru poggiò la fronte alla porta fresca, gli occhi chiusi. Venne distratto dal suo minuto di meditazione da un risata sussurrata.

«Non è divertente, Sai», grugnì in direzione di quello che era praticamente suo cognato. Non poteva vedergli la faccia, così nascosta dietro la maschera d’ANBU, ma sapeva che stava sorridendo.

«Un po’ lo è».

Con un altro brontolio Shikamaru si avviò verso il suo ufficio. Aveva bisogno di tranquillità e di una tazza di tè… o di un po’ di sake. Peccato che fosse pomeriggio.

«Ehi, senpai, stai bene?» chiese Yurito quando finalmente riuscì a tornare alla sua scrivania. «Hai le guance rosse come un pomodoro. In effetti ti capita spesso quando esci dall’ufficio dell’Hokage…»

«Sì, troppo spesso», borbottò lui. In effetti… «Ehi, Yurito, ti dispiace portarmi i moduli per la richiesta ferie?»

Oh sì, si meritava proprio qualche settimana a Suna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine ho deciso di invertire i capitoli 2 e 3 sia perché questo era già praticamente pronto mentre l'altro è appena abbozzato, sia perché così posso posticipare la presentazione di Tomoko.


End file.
